


Lost Boy

by demondean111



Series: Stolen Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondean111/pseuds/demondean111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caulm Hood's only hope was to be in Neverland. His parents left him when he was 4. His foster home hated him. But Peter Pan saved everyone. Caulm wished on every star, read every story he could find, in hope Peter would one day come for him.<br/>At age 17, still in a foster home, a bunch of new kids come to the home. The eldest introduced himself as Peter Pan. Caulm refused to believe that Peter would of ever saved him.<br/>What if Peter never was supposed to save Calum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Lost Boy

-Prologue-

_Calum_

* * *

 

_Peter Pan **had** to come. He had to. Tomorrow would be my birthday, making me 13. Thirteen is a teenager. Not a kid. Peter Pan can't take a teenager to Never Land. _

I have to try really hard. Tell stories all night. Sitting on my window sill. Looking for the second star to the right. Praying on every star I could find.

_Then again, **praying** and **wishing** never brought my parents back. If my parents never left me, maybe I wouldn't be so **obsessed** with leaving here. Maybe I wouldn't feel so hated. **Maybe I would actually be happy** with my life. _

But, you can't spend your life thinking on **what could of been** , you have to look onto **what could be.**

I need saving. I need to find my spark of joy again. Now just the thought of leaving this world isn't enough. I am depressed. If Peter never saves me and takes me away like he did Wendy, then I already have many other thoughts on ways to leave. 

Battle scars, as Peter might think, cover my arms. Along with fresher, more recent, ones. 

-

My battle is almost done with.

It's 11:45, my voice is hoarse from speaking for so long. I'm sneezing and shivering from the cold of the winter air. My smile has long faded and I think, _at 12, I'm going to jump from my window. 7 stories down, who can survive that kind of fall?_

-

And who would of guessed that I did? 

* * *

 

**Guess what? I'm only gonna update once a week. When? You'll never know.**

***insert evil laugh here***

**\- demondean111**


	2. Chapter One

Lost Boy 

Chapter One

_Calum_

**//Unedited//**

* * *

maybe who I am is who I'm always going to be. Maybe I'm always going to be "the guy who tried to commit suicide".

Is that who I am? 

Am I still the boy who believes in Fairy Tales? 

Sure. But believing and admiring are two different things. 

To be honest, I hate Peter Pan. I hate him any anyone or thing that has to do with him. 

He ruined me. He broke me completely. And don't start on saying "you can't blame someone who doesn't exist" because he does. 

He saw me in the hospital and I saw him. 

His face, bright eyes, pointy hat, confident stance all staring at me through the window. Someone behind him watching, too. He looked confused. 

I had asked the nurses to lock the window's for this reason. He tried to open the window and looked at me when he couldn't. 

I wouldn't allow him. He was too late. 

My heart had already broken too far to find any more happiness. 

Along with my heart, broke my voice. I can speak, but I won't. 

Speaking is just another way of growing attached. If I don't speak, no one can see who I am. There is no way for me to open up to someone if I never speak. 

-

Staring at my hands, I block out the tutors droning voice. I, instead, hear in on the quiet conversation three rooms down. 

"...expecting new children... enough rooms... Calum." Is all I can make out.

The front door swings, well creeks, open. Approximately 20 voices ring through the halls.

"Wow... John... Cuby... Luke... room... 1800's.... mum.... dad." The voices merge into one. 

"I see, you have all been to every other foster home in the county. And you think you can enter the best in the country's like that?" The head mistresses voice sneers. 

The loud, German accent seems to silence the children. 

Well, the sound as I do but act and have the same loudness of a group of hyperactive three years olds. One boy speaks up, obviously from America, "Hiya. Yes we are that group. And I speak for all of us, that we will be on our very best behavior this time. Mistress, I was told I would be sharing a room. With whom, May I ask?" 

"Yes, boy. I will show you all to your rooms. Allow me to just pull the other one from his schooling." Her name spits at 'boy' and 'other one' and I know she's talking of me.

 The clipping of heels walk towards the room I'm in. The door slamming open, the tutor's voice silences.

She squeaks, "How, m- may I h- h- help you, m- m- mam?" 

"Ah, yes. I need to borrow Mr. Hood for a moment." She smiled wickedly and I was pulled up while being ushered out of the room. 

Walking silently alongside the head mistress, we go into the room the new kids are in. 

There is quiet chatter amongst the boys and girl, but it stops when I enter the room. 

Feeling all the eyes on me, I look down ,insecure about myself.

The boy in the front, wearing a lot of green, walks up to me.

"Hey there, roomie. What's your name? Mine's Peter. Peter Pan. . ." 

That was the last thing I heard before my knees buckled. The last sight I had was a boy running up and holding my head before it could fall. Then, it was all darkness.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ill update 1-2 times a week. Fine.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek. It sucks

* * *

Lost Boy

Chapter Two

_Calum_

**//Unedited//**

* * *

 

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on. You're serious? This is who we went through all this trouble for? He's not even that special. You told me there was some-"

"He tried to kill himself. Because you didn't come. He put his heart and soul into believing you, thinking that his hero could take him away from his living hell. Like you did for the rest of us. But you didn't care enough."

I open my eyes slowly. A voice squeaks, "He's awake. Peter, what do we do?"

My vision still hazy, I look over to the sound of the voice. "Hi, I'm Michael." A boy smiles.

I stare at him, no emotion on my face. He's only pitying me. I heard him talking.

"I never got your name," the boy whom claimed go be Peter Pan states, his arms folded across his chest.

"Peter, be nice. The boy has just woken up." The only girl in the room scolds.

"Wendy, I'm not-"

I stand up and walk out. He isn't Peter Pan. He isn't real. Wendy Darling is not real. None of them are real. I run to my room and lock the door behind me. How did they find out? Obviously it's just a prank. They are just saying this to fool me. To try to break me down once again.

Who are they? Why does everyone hate me? I'm not that bad of a person - oh, wait I am. I'm a wimp who doesn't talk and can't stand up for himself. I hate myself. I sit in the corner of my room, pulling my knees up to my chest. Hurrying by face in my legs, I shutter at flashbacks that never seem to leave my mind.

-

“Calum, get up." My mother snaps. I stand up quickly. Mommy had hit me a while ago so it hurt to stand. She pulls me by my arm. I close my eyes because it hurts. “W-w-where are w-w-we go-oing?" I ask mommy. She hits my mouth and says, “Shut up." She pushes me in her car and daddy gets in behind me. “I'm scared mommy, where are we going?"

After that, I can't remember anything. Maybe I fell asleep. I don't know but I remember sometime after that I was in this foster home.

-

My head bolts up, hitting the wall behind me. I wince and rub the back of my head.

“Why were you crying? Boys don't cry." The boy who is so told Peter Pan asks.

I shrink back into the corner and turn my attention away from him. The door opens and a boy with a skunk hat on his head peeks in. Michael, I think his name was.

“Peter, Calum. Time to eat." My head turns quickly and my eyes ask how he knows my name.

“The lady downstairs told us." He answers.

I look back down into my knees. Peter stands and walks out. I hear the group's of kids walking through the hallway but I'm in here, trying not to have a panic attack. I don't eat because I don't deserve to live. The last time I ate was a week ago and that was only a banana. Yet, something gravitated me to walk downstairs and sit at the food tables.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. Bad writers block :(

* * *

 

Lost Boy

Chapter Three

_Calum_

**//almost edited//**

* * *

 

Dinner was a drag. 

I obviously, didn't talk to anyone but I did get a fair amount of hate filled stares. 

 Hiding myself, my head was down the entire time and I stared at my food.

It had remained untouched for about 20 minutes. I picked up as fork and pushed the food around, sighing. I stood up and went back to my room. 

 I could tell he tried to be silent as he followed behind me, but he was obviously clumsy, as he had stumbled on his feet constantly.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" The boy asks as he catches up beside me.

I only shove past him and into my dorm room. I slam the door shut behind me. 

I find it hard to catch my breath as I sit on the edge of my bed. My chest tightens and I feel nauseous. Voices filled with hate swarm in my head, screaming louder than any other noise.

_he's not that special._

_Look at his arms, freak._

_I heard he's a faggot_

_His parents made the right choice, leaving him. I just wish it was in a ditch and not here._

_He must be retarded, he_ _doesn't speak to anyone. Barely even acknowledges anyone else's existence._

_Freak._

_Fag._

_Ugly._

_Fat._

_Retarded._

_Unwanted._

I hear my own heaving breaths and I feel the little food I ate come back up, along with bile.

My throat burns and my face is wet with tears.

The walls seem to be closing in on me.

Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder, making me flinch.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong with you?"The ignorance in his voice turned my sadness into anger.

My vision goes red with hatred and I feel a sting in my knuckles.

The boy next to me cried out in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked in a yell.

My knees give out on me and I fall down onto the ground. I curl up into a ball, still shuttering and crying.

_what are they doing to me?_  I ask myself as I feel a mixture of emotions I never knew could mix.

"P-Peter! W-Wendy! He's freaking out again!" His voice registers in my head as if there were a distance between us, even though I felt his hand squeezing mine.

Heavy footsteps pounded on the hallway floor, coming closer to my room.

As it has plenty of times before, the world around me faded into black.

-

"God dammit, Michael. I don't care if you're in love with the boy, I'm not going to bring him to Neverland. He's weak and obviously wouldn't be very trustworthy. Has he even talked? What if he's a mute? We can't have him." A voice yelled from a bit away. 

A voice tried to reply, squeezing, "B-but-" 

The voice was cut off by the other, "No buts Michael! You said he was special and he isn't. Pack up your stuff. Your going to stay with the Indians when we get back to Neverland." 

I heard feet stomping off, the noise slowly quieting. 

Softer footsteps came into the area I was in. 

I felt his presence next to me. 

"C-Calum?" His voice cracked, _was he crying?_

"I know your hurt- but, I'll take you. I-I believe in you. I don't care if you don't think I live in Neverland. You don't even have to talk. Just help me get Peter to like you. So you can come with us. Please?" 

_if I didn't know any better, I would think he cares for me or ssomething. But he doesn't_

My eyes opened, and the skunk hat boy was looking down at me, his green eyes glossy and red. His skin was insanely pale, milky white, and his hair was a dark blond, almost brown. It poked out from under his hat in all places.

_"Michael. It's a nice name"_ I thought to myself, and for the first time in years, the words slipped through my lips. 

_Kill me now_


End file.
